


Weston College in the 21st Century

by British_Racing_Green



Series: Weston College in the 21st Century (Series) [1]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: 21st Century, Alternate Universe - 21st Century, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amputation, Anime/Manga Fusion, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Asexual Character, Asexual Ciel Phantomhive, Asexuality, F/M, Fainting, Fear, Frenemies, Friendship, Ghosts, Haunting, High School, Historical Figures, Historical References, Manga & Anime, Modern Era, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punching, References to Canon, References to anime, Sibling Rivalry, Song Lyrics, Spoilers, Swearing, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Weston School Arc, Wetting, Wheelchairs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23983381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/British_Racing_Green/pseuds/British_Racing_Green
Summary: A series of short stories set at a 21st Century Weston College.
Relationships: Alois Trancy & Luka Macken, Ciel Phantomhive & Alois Trancy, Ciel Phantomhive & Luka Macken, Ciel Phantomhive & Real Ciel Phantomhive, Edward V of England & Richard Plantagenet 3rd Duke of York, Elizabeth Midford & Sieglinde Sullivan, Elizabeth Midford/Real Ciel Phantomhive, Luka Macken/Stella Rose, Real Ciel Phantomhive & Alois Trancy, Real Ciel Phantomhive & Luka Macken, Sieglinde Sullivan/Alois Trancy, Soma Asman Kadar & Ciel Phantomhive
Series: Weston College in the 21st Century (Series) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992064
Kudos: 7





	1. An Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the rights to 'Black Butler' nor any other brand I may happen to mention.
> 
> Cast:  
> O!Ciel (Earl of Phantomhive, Phantomhive Blue, Blue, Phantomhive Minor) – Sapphire Owl (2nd year).  
> R!Ciel (Lord Phantomhive, Phantomhive Red, Red, Phantomhive Major) – Scarlet Fox (2nd year).  
> Earl Alois Trancy (Trancy Major) – Scarlet Fox (3rd year).  
> Lord Edward Midford – Green Lion, Prefect (Head Boy) (Final year).  
> Clayton – Sapphire Owl, Prefect (Final year).  
> Cheslock – Violet Wolf, Prefect (Final year).  
> Prince Soma Asman Kadar – Scarlet Fox, Prefect (Final year).  
> Maurice Cole – Scarlet Fox (Final year).  
> Joanne Harcourt – Scarlet Fox (3rd year).  
> N. McMillan – Sapphire Owl (2nd year).  
> Luka Macken-Trancy (Trancy Minor) – Scarlet Fox (1st year).  
> Lady Elizabeth Midford – Jade Lioness (3rd year).  
> Sieglinde Sullivan – Cyan Hen Owl (1st year*).  
> Lady Stella Rose – Rose Vixen (2nd year).  
> Finny (Finnian Fenian) – Yellow Bees (Year 11).

_The great Weston College was founded during the tragically short reign of Edward V (9th April – 25th June 1483) as boys boarding school and has a long and proud history of tradition. None more so than the cricket tournament that has taken place every year on 4th June since 1761, with the obvious exceptions of 1915-18, 1940-45 and 2020._  
 _  
The college’s four houses that compete in this tournament are as famous as the competition itself, and they are:_  
 _• Scarlet Fox (Red) – for boys of high birth who don’t excel enough in academia, sport or the arts to be placed in any of the other houses._  
 _• Sapphire Owl (Blue) – for boys who excel in academia._  
 _• Green Lion (Green) – for boys who excel in sport._  
 _• Violet Wolf (Purple) – for boys who excel in the arts._  
 _  
But this does not mean that Weston has not changed with the times._  
 _  
Following the rise of the suffragette movement and it helping to obtain female suffrage in the UK in 1918, as well as the role women played on the home front during the First World War, the school purchased more land and built a girls-only boarding school on the other side of the hallowed cricket grounds._  
 _  
The first girls arrived for the academic year 1920-21. Like their male counterparts the girls are placed into four houses:_  
 _• Rose Vixen (Red) – for girls of high birth who don’t excel enough in academia, sport or the arts to be placed in any of the other houses._  
 _• Cyan Hen Owl (Blue) – for girls who excel in academia._  
 _• Jade Lioness (Green) – for girls who excel in sport._  
 _• Fuchsia She-Wolf (Purple) – for girls who excel in the arts._  
 _  
While the boy’s college is famed for its cricket, the girl’s college champions field hockey. The inter-house hockey tournament has taken place annually since 1977 on 6th February. The only year the tournament has not taken place was 2021._  
 _  
Prior to the start of the 2006-07 academic year the boys and girls of the college were forbidden to personally interact with each other, though letter writing and phone calls between students (usually but not exclusively between siblings) was permitted from the outset of the girls college. Now pupils are allowed to personally interact with each other during break times, lunchtime and the weekends, though it is still an **expellable offence** to be caught in the other gender’s college without written permission from the **headmaster** (the head of college can write a note, but the headmaster must sign it)._  
 _  
The early 21st Century saw yet another expansion of our family as the academic year of 2016-17 saw the opening of a third school, Weston Academy._  
 _  
Know as the Yellow Bees for their uniform’s colour and working class background, the students of the mixed Weston Academy are boys and girls of secondary school age whose parent(s) or guardian(s) are employed in the house of someone whose own child or children attend either the boys or girls college. This also applies in the rare instance of the employer attending either college too._  
 _  
Weston Academy is not a boarding school, and is located a short distance away from its two affiliated colleges on another patch of purchased land._  
 _  
The academy follows the national curriculum regarding sport, though it champions football. Inter-year tournaments take place throughout the year._  
 _  
Academy students are not allowed on college grounds at any time without the aforementioned permission of the headmaster.  
_  
“What about her? Does she do _anything_ for you?”

The Earl of Phantomhive sighed with irritation as his reading of Weston College’s student book was interrupted by Earl Alois Trancy.

The early September weather was beautiful, and many students of the boys and girls colleges were taking advantage of the glorious cloudless sky to mingle and catch up with friends they hadn’t seen in person over the summer holiday.

During the summer Earl Phantomhive (now known as ‘Phantomhive Blue’ or simply ‘Blue’) had come out as asexual, stating on his Facebook page that he ‘had no desire or physical attraction to anyone’.

Naturally this was treated with wholehearted support from some of his ‘friends’ but with utter scepticism by others. One of those was Alois.

“Hey! Blue!” Alois shouted from behind Earl Phantomhive’s student book. “Does she do _anything_ for you or not?”

Earl Phantomhive _had_ been enjoying sitting on the grass and leaning on a large tree whilst reading, but now he supposed he had better indulge his fellow earl in yet another round of whatever this was. So he shut his student book and gazed up to Alois’ phone which its owner was holding out at arm’s length.

A second passed before the second year from Blue House gave his monotone answer to the third year from Red House.

“No.”

“How about _her_?” Alois asked as he swiped to the next picture.

“No.”

“ _Her_?”

“No.”

“ _Him_?”

“ _No_!”

“Oh come on Blue! How can you find _nobody_ attractive?!” Alois despaired loud enough for everyone around them to hear.

“I’ve _told_ you already. Nobody appeals to me in that way. Where you feel a spark or whatever you feel, I feel _nothing_. End of. Now stop showing me pictures you shouldn’t even have on your phone. It’s a waste of energy rejecting all of them.”

It was Alois’ turn to sigh, defeated.

“Well I suppose there’s no point in showing you the videos then.” He said dejectedly and sat next to his frenemy.

A brief period of silence passed between the two. Moments where they tolerated each other’s company were rare but that was mainly outside of school. Inside school they were more like comrades against school life.

“How’s Red?” Alois asked as the pair watched the ‘boring people’ as they referred to them play and gossip in the sunshine.

“The doctors say he can start attending lessons in November. He’s starting online classes today, which isn’t bad considering he was still falling in and out of consciousness when he came here in June.”

Alois nodded.

“Your brother is stronger than he looks.”

“But I’m more emotionally stable. He’s sort of halfway between you and me Trancy.” Earl Phantomhive grinned.

“Will you still be the earl?” Alois teased.

“Unless the queen says otherwise: yes. But I’m not the only person in this school who has a title that shouldn’t _technically_ be theirs. Right _Jim_?”

“Ouch.” Alois winced. “That hurt almost as much as when you stabbed me.”

“Oh for fuck sake. I said I was sorry. You moved onto my blade anyway.”

The two boys paused again to remember how, during a summer holiday visit; Earl Phantomhive had ‘accidentally’ stabbed Alois during a ‘duel’.

“We’re never playing with those swords again.” Alois declared.

“Not after the mess you made. And such a fuss too.” Earl Phantomhive teased.

Alois chuckled and then so did Blue, but the latter ceased his merriment when he noticed Elizabeth Midford and Stella Rose pushing Sieglinde Sullivan in her wheelchair around the field on her first day at Weston.

“Looks like some familiar ladies are getting along.” He commented.

The three girls were now more than ‘just’ friends. Sieglinde was Alois’ girlfriend, and his little brother Luka (whose first day it was too) was Stella’s boyfriend. And then there was Elizabeth.

And then there was Elizabeth…

“She still with Red?” Alois asked in a surprisingly caring tone.

Blue nodded slowly.

“You still care for her don’t you?”

Earl Phantomhive looked down and inhaled heavily.

“Alois, what I’m about to do will show you how serious I am, and what I’m about to say must _never_ leave this place. Can I trust you?”

Alois discreetly put his hand on his fellow earl’s.

“Yes.”

With that Earl Phantomhive raised his student book up to cover his face so only Alois could see it, and with his other hand turned his eyepatch up to reveal his ‘bad eye’.

Then he gulped.

“I may very well be asexual,” he shook as he spoke, “…but Elizabeth is the _only_ person I could possibly do _anything_ in the bedroom with.”

The bell rang immediately. Lunch was over. But the earls didn’t move until Alois returned the eyepatch to its proper position.

The two boys didn’t say a word to each other as they got up and went back to their respective houses for afternoon registration.


	2. By Royal Appointment

_Scene – Weston College’s Headmaster’s office, Staff Building._

“Miss Sullivan, are you aware of why Weston College has allowed you to enrol a year earlier than you otherwise would have done?” the headmaster asked from behind his desk, the head of the girl’s college standing behind him to his left.

On the other side of the grand old oak desk sat Sieglinde Sullivan in her recently acquired Cyan Hen Owl House uniform. The girl’s uniform was much like the boy’s above the waist. Below it a black knee-length skirt was required, and tights that went above the knee were also mandatory.

“My papers in journals headmaster?” she asked slowly in her thick German accent. Speaking English was still something new to her, so the words she chose were simpler ones.

“That has _something_ to do with it certainly.” The headmaster replied.

“But you have also been accepted here early because we’ve received, how shall I say it? Orders from on high.” The head of the girl’s college added.

“On high?” Sieglinde asked.

The headmaster opened the top draw of his desk and produced a letter that appeared to have been printed on the finest of paper.

“Orders from the _highest_ in the land.” He said and began to read.

“ _To the headmaster of Weston College,_

_I wish to inform you of a quite brilliant young girl who has just arrived to our country from Germany. Her name is Sieglinde Sullivan and she is already a brilliant scientist. Though they go above my head somewhat, I have read her research papers that have been published in several scientific journals with great enthusiasm._

_The fact that she has written them at her tender age is nothing short of remarkable._

_I have also had the great pleasure of meeting her as an acquaintance of some of your current students, and was deeply impressed by her passion for learning and eagerness to research._

_That is why it would please me for Weston College to admit her for the start of the next school year. Such potential cannot be wasted, and an additional year at Weston for Miss Sullivan to improve her English and other studies will be of enormous benefit to her._

_I look forward to hearing about her progress._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Elizabeth R._ ”

Sieglinde’s eyes stood out on storks.

“So you see Miss Sullivan. It would appear that her majesty _herself_ is the reason why you are with us now.” The headmaster smiled.

Instinctively Sieglinde bowed her head.

“I’m honoured. I will write Queen Elizabeth thank you soon.”

“Also, if you have any difficulty in negotiating the school grounds please do let us know and we will see if we can do anything to aid you.” The head of the girl’s college asked in a rarely heard motherly tone.

“I can’t reach my mail, no er, _post_ box.” Sieglinde said as she raised her right arm as high as it would go and made a grabby hands motion with her fingers. “My new wheelchair is good in school.” She said and patted the back wheels.

“I’ll see to that straight away.” The head of girl’s college said.

“That is a rather nice chair Miss Sullivan if you don’t mind me saying so.” The headmaster smiled.

“Thank you, sir. My boyfriend paid for it. He is at Weston too.” She smiled.

“Oh really? What’s his name?”

“Alois Trancy.”

The two adults in the room both twitched involuntarily at the utterance of _that_ name and Sieglinde smiled.

“He is nice inside. He is a butterfly. Not a spider.”

The grown-ups mumbled about Sieglinde getting back to class and she wheeled herself back to her geography lesson.

The headmaster put his head in his hands and felt close to tears.

‘ _How am I going to keep her majesty’s favourite pupil away from that_ monster _?!_ ’ he thought.

**Epilogue**

During lunchtime the headmaster decided to take a wander around the school grounds, just to keep his presence amongst his pupils’ known.

He happened upon Sieglinde sitting on the grass next to her wheelchair. She was looking at her phone in her right hand, and he could see her left hand was near a figure that was lying on the ground close to her.

‘ _Alois Trancy._ ’ The headmaster thought of what Sieglinde had said earlier. His own, perhaps morbid curiosity, got the better of him and he approached the German girl.

“What are you reading Miss Sullivan?” he asked.

“Headmaster?!” she said with surprise. “I was reading about feet operations. I lose them soon. Painful.” She sighed.

As she spoke, the headmaster couldn’t help but notice her left hand was playing with the blonde hair belonging to the boy he had feared she would be with: Alois, who was lying peacefully on the grass with his eyes shut.

Knowing the headmaster was there but not caring one bit, Alois gently took Sieglinde’s left hand and brought it down from his hair to his lips. He kissed it lightly and then squeezed it with both his hands.

“You will not feel a thing, and you will have the very best people looking after you. I will be there every moment I can. Ich liebe dich.”

Sieglinde smiled and held back the sudden excess moisture in her eyes.

“Ich liebe dich auch.” She whispered.

Realising he was intruding, the headmaster quickly left the young couple alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sieglinde’s English will improve as this series of stories goes on. She will pick up English rather quickly.  
> In my headcanon Sieglinde has her bound feet amputated above the ankle in order to prevent severe pain during puberty, as well as because I personally find the historical practice abhorrent and don’t want it in my story. In this AU her feet are simply deformed but cause her pain.
> 
> The girls of Weston are referred to as ‘Miss [surname]’.
> 
> Alois says: “I love you.” Sieglinde says: “I love you too.”
> 
> 'Elizabeth R.' is how Queen Elizabeth II ends her letters. The 'R' stands for 'Regina', latin for 'Queen'.


	3. Welcome, Brother Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Real Ciel (Phantomhive Red) joins Weston College.

Lessons had finished for the week, but torrential rain and a thunderstorm meant the students were confined to the indoor recreation rooms, the library or their dorms this mid-November evening.  
  
Well all except two that is.

Prince Soma Asman Kadar (Scarlet Fox prefect) and Earl Phantomhive stood with the headmaster and head of the boy’s college in the grand entrance foyer.

They were awaiting the arrival of the latest full-time pupil at Weston, and his reputation preceded him.

“Is it true what they say Phantomhive…Blue? Does he really look _exactly_ like you?” the head of the boy’s college asked trying to make small talk.

“Not anymore.” The Earl replied bluntly whilst pointing to his eyepatch.

“The twins are nothing alike.” Prince Soma unexpectedly blurted out. “The Phantomhive standing with us is kind, caring and considerate. A true English gentleman, he embodies everything I love about my mother country.”

“Oh yes, and what of Red?” the headmaster inquired.

Prince Soma scowled.

“He is _none_ of those things.”

A split second later the whole of Weston College was rocked by a lightning strike to its conductor and simultaneous ungodly clap of thunder as the doors to the college appeared to burst open.

And there he stood.

Lord Ciel Phantomhive. Phantomhive Red. The elder brother and (depending on who you asked) the pretender to, or, the _rightful_ Earl of Phantomhive.

The new arrival stared his twin brother down, like the other king on a chessboard.

Tanaka, who had driven his master to the school (and who had sent his luggage there earlier that day) held an umbrella over Ciel and one over himself but otherwise blended into the background.

“Sorry I’m late headmaster. I would have a note explaining my absence but I don’t think you’d believe me.” Ciel smiled as he walked over to his welcoming committee.

“Don’t be clever.” His brother replied.

Ciel ignored his twin and Soma, who was projecting pure hatred from his eyes and chanting Bengali curses in his head.

“On behalf of Weston College, I welcome you Phantomhive _Red_.” The headmaster smiled as he and the head of the boys’ college shook Ciel’s hand.

“Thank you sir.” Ciel replied cheerfully.

“Your belongings have already been sent to the second year dorm in Red House. Kadar, please show Phantomhive Red to his dormitory.”

“Yes sir.” Soma said reluctantly. He _hated_ that boy and wanted nothing to do with him.

“Actually sir, would it be alright for my little brother to show me the way?” Ciel requested and the headmaster nodded.

“Phantomhive Blue. If _you_ would be so kind as to show Phantomhive Red to his dormitory.” He said with a smirk. Little did he know the trouble that could potentially cause.

Earl Phantomhive could not refuse.

“Can we share your umbrella brother mine?”

“Only if you hold it for me…brother mine.” Ciel said with a Joker-like grin that disturbed everyone that saw it as he held out his hand to Tanaka behind him.

Without a word Tanaka made his way forward and placed the umbrella into his master’s hand whilst being glared at by his former master.

“Will that be all young master?” Tanaka asked.

“Yes. Thank you for all you’ve done for me up until now. You may go back to the manor and keep _his_ staff in check. Make sure that gardener of his does his revision.”

Tanaka bowed and made his exit.

The twins didn’t move from their spots. In fact they hardly blinked. Neither wanted to be the first one to move.

“Come on boys get a move on. It won’t stop raining any time soon.” The headmaster ordered, his patience thinning.

“This way brother mine.” Earl Phantomhive said sternly and headed in the direction of Red House, only to be overtaken by a power walking Ciel who beat his twin to the door and marched down the path, ensuring his younger brother got wet before he caught up with him.

This spectacle was witnessed by Soma and the two reminding adults.

“Is it me, or do we have another Trancy on our hands? Only more subtle?” the head of the boy’s college wondered aloud.

Out in the rain the twins kept up their marching pace.

“Will you _keep up_ brother mine!” Ciel shouted over the storm as he struggled with the umbrella he never actually gave to his twin. “Or is it so cold that you’ll start wheezing again?”

“Fuck off! Or I’ll switch your blood medicine tablets for Viagra!” The Earl threatened.

“Speaking of which I _must_ remember to message Elizabeth to let her know I’m here.”

The Earl grabbed his twin’s arm and stopped him in his tracks, but Ciel saw little threat.

“What do you care brother mine? You’re _asexual_. You _can’t_ love.”

Earl Phantomhive growled with rage and jabbed his fist into Ciel’s scarred chest, earning a groan from his twin.

“ _Dickhead_!” The Earl spat. “Find your own bloody way to your bed. And for the record I _can_ love, and I _do_ love Lizzy. I just don’t find sex appealing. I’m surprised you _still_ do!”

With that Earl Phantomhive ran back to Blue House with his morning coat over his head.

Ciel was now alone and totally lost within the college grounds as the thunder rumbled again.

“Hello friend. Are you lost?” a voice came from a nearby open window.

“As a matter of fact I am.” Ciel said as he turned to the direction of the voice. “Can you take me to Red House?”

“As a matter of fact, I can.” The voice replied and a dark figure leapt from the window and jogged up to Ciel.

“The name is _Earl_ Alois Trancy. Red House third year.”

“ _Lord_ Ciel Phantomhive.” Ciel grinned and the pair shook hands as lightning struck the college again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set this chapter in a mid-November during a storm as this is when R!Ciel returns in the manga.  
> He was shown at Weston College in June 1889 in the manga with Undertaker, so that is represented here by him taking online classes until now.


	4. Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pahntomhives and the Trancys encounter another pair of brothers.

Studying was not one of Luka Macken-Trancy’s strengths, and no matter how many hours he spent after school at a computer in the library he never felt like he was getting anywhere.

In fact right now he was at his wits’ end trying to write 500 words on _The Princes in the Tower_. His eyes were hurting from looking at the computer screen for so long.

“I don’t know how I’m going to write 500 words.” He sighed to himself and rubbed his eyes. “They were locked in the Tower of London and killed by their uncle. That’s it.”

“Oh I wouldn’t be so sure about that.” a voice from behind him mused.

It belonged to Earl Phantomhive, who was once again reading one of his Sherlock Holmes stories.

“Oh, did you have to write about them in your first year too Blue? Can you help me please?” Luka asked innocently.

“No. I can’t.” the earl said without looking up to which Luka lowered his head and returned to the computer.

“But I know some people who _can_.” He added as he placed his bookmark on the page he’d finished and closed the book.

**_Later that night_ **

As all the other students slept, the brothers Trancy and twins Phantomhive made their way into the ever-open chapel of Weston College, their phones providing adequate torchlight.

“I’m surprised we haven’t burst into flames whenever we’ve come in here.” Alois grinned as the quartet shut the doors behind them.

“That can always be arranged, can’t it brother mine?” Ciel sneered.

Earl Phantomhive’s reply was a thinly veiled threat. “Don’t tempt me.”

“Are there really ghosts here?” Luka asked, not understanding the subtle digs the elder boys were giving each other, as they all walked down the nave.

“No. There’s no such thing as ghosts.” Ciel quickly retorted.

“I’m going to have to agree with Red. The only ‘Ghost’ here _in this chapel of ritual_ -”

“Enough Trancy.” Earl Phantomhive hushed the blonde.

The boys stopped at the foot of the alter.

“Now what brother mine?” Ciel asked impatiently.

His twin walked up the small alter steps and turned to face the other three, holding his lit phone up to his chin.

“Who wants to hear a ghost story?” he asked in a demonic voice.

Alois and Ciel rolled their eyes, but Luka eagerly raised his hand.

“Very well then.” Earl Phantomhive continued in the same tone.

“In 1483, the very year this school was founded, two boys were asleep in the Tower of London. The elder was Edward, the rightful King of England. The younger was his brother Richard, Duke of York.”

“Oh for God’s sake.” Ciel facepalmed, but his twin continued, Luka hanging off his every word.

“Their uncle, the Duke of Gloucester, had placed them there to keep them safe, but instead he _took_ the throne for himself, and _murdered_ poor Edward and Richard.”

“Allegedly.” Alois butted in.

“There’re more suspects than _just_ Richard III.” Ciel added.

“ _And_ it’s rumoured that Prince Richard might have survived.” Alois continued.

Luka meanwhile was visibly confused.

But Earl Phantomhive smiled.

“Indeed. Nobody will ever know for certain. In fact what I’ve just said is all many people know about them _at all_. But what if you had to write 500 words about them?” he smiled at Luka whose ears pricked up.

Earl Phantomhive looked beyond his companions and down the nave.

“Wouldn’t it be best to ask them about their lives themselves?”

A sharp chill suddenly went up Ciel’s, Alois’ and Luka’s backs. They all frantically turned around and shone their lights onto two glowing translucent ghosts who were hovering a few feet in the air. They were both boys. One aged 12, the other nine. The elder wore green and had long blonde hair. The younger wore light brown with a matching hat which covered his shorter blonde hair. Both had brilliant blue eyes.

“Gentlemen, His Majesty Edward V – King of England and of France and Lord of Ireland, and his brother Prince Richard of Shrewsbury – Duke of York, Duke of Norfolk and Earl of Nottingham.” Earl Phantomhive grandly announced with a bow.

The two ghosts landed on the hard chapel floor. Richard was smiling, but Edward looked annoyed.

“Explain the meaning of this Earl Phantomhive?” Edward ordered.

Before the earl could answer his twin fainted and collapsed like a doll and laid sprawled on the floor. Alois on the other hand had gone ghostly white and fell on his knees as he hyperventilated.

They were both ignored by Lord Phantomhive while Luka was too transfixed to notice.

“Young Lord Macken-Trancy here requires yours and your brother’s life stories for an assignment sire. I hope this is of no bother to you.”

Edward smiled.

“Why didn’t you say so? We’d be delighted. Wouldn’t we Richard?”

“Yes.” Richard nodded enthusiastically. “But we can’t stay all night. Anne will be wondering where I am.”

“Anne?” Luka asked Richard, totally unbothered by the apparitions before him.

“My wife.” Richard replied.

“Wow. You work fast.” Alois commented in a loud whisper, his personality not completely succumbing to his fright.

Edward didn’t like the comment though, so pinched his index finger and thumb in Alois’ direction. Alois shook and gasped through his nose as he felt his lips being held shut. In fact he was so scared now his eyes and bladder were both emptying.

“Well Lord Macken-Trancy.” Edward began as he sat down on the pew nearest Luka. “I was born in 1470 to King Edward IV and Queen Elizabeth Woodville…”

**_One week later_ **

Luka stood uneasily in the headmaster’s office.

The headmaster was re-reading Luka’s 500 words on The Princes in the Tower _again_ , having been made aware of Luka’s work by his history teacher.

“Macken-Trancy.” He said when he finally finished and placed the paper down on his desk.

“Yes sir?” Luka replied with a mild panic in his voice, his fingers still nervously picking at their nails.

“You’ve seen them haven’t you?” the headmaster sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

“Pardon sir?” Luka didn’t understand what that had meant.

“Legend has it that Edward and Richard haunt this school, but only reveal themselves to pairs of brothers who attend at the same time. Phantomhive Blue saw them not long after Phantomhive Red enrolled online. _You’ve_ seen them and even spoken too them because there is _no way_ that anyone else in First Year history would have the knowledge you have displayed here. Either that or you made it all up. And you don’t strike me as that sort of boy.”

Luka gulped.

“I didn’t make it up sir. And yes I _did_ talk to Edward and Richard. A-am I in trouble sir?” he worried.

“Heavens no!” the headmaster chuckled. “If anything you should be honoured. I have no brothers so I lament that I could never see them. My sister attended the girls’ college whilst I was in the boys’ college for a few years, but that doesn’t work.”

A large grin appeared on Luka’s face.

**_Epilogue_ **

During free time in that evening Luka talked about his meeting with the headmaster to Alois and the Phantomhives.

Blue was rather pleased his plan had worked.

Alois was still too afraid to speak out of turn.

Red meanwhile had _no_ recollection of that night whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to include Edward and Richard because I would like to see their episode inspire at least a panel in the official manga. I even have Weston College being founded in the short time Edward was king, hence he and Richard have a connection to it.
> 
> Edward and Richard are introduced by Earl Phantomhive with all their official titles.  
> Richard was married aged 4 to 5-year-old Anne de Mowbray, 8th Countess of Norfolk (later Duchess of York and Duchess of Norfolk). She died aged 8, just under two years before Richard supposedly died.
> 
> Nobody will ever know who either ordered Edward and Richard to be killed or who even did the deed itself, or if even Edward died violently. Some believe Richard survived. A man called Perkin Warbeck claimed to be Richard in the 1490s, but confessed to being an imposter. He was hanged in late-1499.
> 
> In the chapel Alois references the song ‘Ritual’ by Ghost.

**Author's Note:**

> New chapters will be added when I think/write them.  
> Suggestions are welcome.  
> If you liked this please leave a comment and check out my other Black Butler fics.
> 
> A special thank you to my sister for helping me with the girl's college house colours.


End file.
